Como se tornar um pooper (Em passos)
Esta página é para você, gordo escroto grande filósofo da superfície que deseja se tornar um verdadeiro Pooper de sucesso. os passos a seguir lhe guiarão pelo belíssimo e extremamente popular mundo dos poops. 1 - O desejo Não se pode se tornar um pooper da noite para o dia sem ter vontade e responsabilidade para isso. Poopar é uma responsabilidade que envolve garra, força, edição e coração. Tudo começa com um desejo básico, geralmente estimulado até a maturidade pela repetição de visualizações em poops aleatórios, seguido de uma auto-afirmação. Na hora certa, uma pergunta irá surgir em sua mente: Eu quero me tornar um pooper? Quando este desejo/pergunta lhe for concebido(a), você deve fazer uma afirmação a si mesmo, afirmando que aceita a responsabilidade de criar poops no intervalo que você preferir, pois o mais importante é você se divertir fazendo seus poops. Assim, você terá uma epifania mais ou menos assim: Eu me responsabilizo à criar poops de boa qualidade! Depois de sentir que está pronto, poderá avançar para os próximos passos. 2 - Sources Sources poderão ser uma de suas marcas registradas nos seus futuros poops, e também o material com o que eles serão feitos. Geralmente o destaque fica por conta do seu estilo de edição, porém alguns poopers são conhecidos também por poopar certas sources. Não se pode fazer um poop sem sources. É recomendado baixar as sources em MPG ou MP4 para que o Vegas edite melhor (é aconselhado evitar formatos como WMV, mas faça como desejar). Existem vários tipos de sources: 2.1 - Sources em Chroma Key (Ou tela verde/azul/magenta) Existem milhões de sources em formato de vídeo e imagens/gifs na internet, principalmente no Youtube, que contém um fundo verde/azul/magenta (uma espécie de "fundo falso") para se aplicar o efeito "Chroma Key", que torna transparente tal fundo. Essas são algumas das sources mais utilizadas até hoje nos poops. Caso não existam, costuma-se fazer o chamado "masking" na raça, apesar de ser um pouco mais demorado tem o mesmo efeito de um chroma key se for bem feito. 2.2 - Sources Base Basicamente o vídeo que você baixou e irá poopar. Geralmente é qualquer vídeo que você ache no Youtube ou em outro lugar e queira poopar, pode ser literalmente qualquer coisa! Desde episódios do Pica-Pau até coisas mais obscuras como noticiários ou coisas do tipo, escolha uma e baixe. 2.3 - Sources de Edição São basicamente as sources que você usa para fazer as piadas ou seja lá o que você for fazer no poop (sources overused acabam tendo seu uso aqui, por exemplo). Existem centenas deles no Youtube e em outros sites de vídeos pela internet. Exemplos dos mais famosos são: * Um pistoleiro chamado Papaco * Chaves/Chapolin * Turma da Mônica * Professor Gilmar (Away) * Zelda/Mario CD-i * Alborghetti * Dragon Ball Z (Fracassado/Mais de 8000) * etc. 2.4 - Sources Sonoras São pedaços de áudio utilizados mais frequentemente para substituir falas ou sons de fundo em poops. Os mais famosos são: CD-i * '' Tem muitas torradeiras! '' Mario * '' Você sabe o que dizem, todas as torradeiras tostam torrada! '' Mario * '' Você deve morrer!!! '' Ganon E todos os outros gringos "Chaves" * '' PE-RI-GO! '' Seu Madruga * '' NÃO! '' Seu Madruga * '' Lagartixa com cãibra! '' Seu Madruga * '' Mas que formidável! '' Seu Madruga * '' Veneno '' Seu Madruga * '' Pênis '' Chapolin * '' Biscoitinho '' Chaves * '' JOOJ!'' Chaves * '' Deve estar bêbado!'' Quico Costinha * '' Boca da Buceta '' * '' Se Fudeu! '' * '' FILHO DA PUTA! '' * '' Setenta milhões! '' * '' Tudo na bunda! '' * '' Dá uma chupadinha! '' * '' Bum! '' * '' É peido pra todo lado '' * Caralho Celebridades da internet * '' Sanduíche-íche'' Ruth Lemos * '' Lóóóóóóóóógico '' Ruth Lemos * '' Versus só fla isso por que versus foi ao shopping hoje '' Felipe Neto * '' Ah MORRE! Diabo! '' Adivinha... * '' Batata '' Repórter que entrevista Ruth Lemos * '' Demônio! '' Milton cabeça-de-ferro * '' Vai se fuder '' Cadê meu Headphone? * '' Sou Foda '' Avassaladores Desenhos * '' Ridículo... '' Light Yagami * '' Mais de oito mil! '' Vegeta * '' Fracassado '' Goku * '' Puta que pariu '' Nappa * '' Filho da puta '' Nappa * '' Vai se fuder '' Nappa * '' Kakarotto '' Nappa... * '' Este aparelho deve estar quebrado!! '' Nappa... * '' Seu monstro FEIO! '' Ichigo Kurosaki * '' huhuhuhuhu! Eu consegui! Eu destruí o Mega Man e seu primo futurístico com um só tiro! E tudo com força baixa hahahaha... '' Dr. Wily * '' Ânus '' Kakashi * '' Pudim'' Kakashi * '' E todo mundo morreu! Acabô! ^^ '' Patrick * '' Nachos! '' Fred Fred Burguer * '' Martelinho '' Fred Fred Burguer * '' Eu sou um robô, porra! '' Robô do Natal passado (Aqua Teen) * '' Analfabeto! '' Carl (Aqua Teen) Fudêncio * '' Eu só me fodo nessa merda '' Conrado * '' Merda! '' Conrado * '' Me fudi '' Conrado * '' Bicha atrevida '' Mestre dos bofes Outros * '' Tóquio '' Rafael Cortez * '' Porra '' Pedro Bial * '' PQP! '' Jorginho * '' Purê de batatas '' Tio Phil * '' CINDERELA BAIAAANA!! '' Pierre, do filme Cinderela Baiana * '' Sua mãe! '' Papaco * '' CÊ QUEBRÔ MINHA MESA '' João Gordo * '' Um monte de bosta '' Papaco * '' ERRÔ! '' Faustão * '' AH, VÁ A MERDA PORRA! '' Alborghetti * '' Ah vá, é memo? '' Bola 3 - Criação Agora que você já tem o material adequado para poops, você está pronto para criar! Mas, obviamente, os poops não se criarão sozinhos, uma ferramenta de criação era, é e sempre foi e será necessária para montar seu monte de bosta poop. Os melhores programas para isso não são os que você pensa. Qualquer programa de edição de noob é capaz de criar um poop mesmo com ele saindo medíocre. o programa mais famoso para criar poops é o já consagrado, famigerado e aconselhado Sony Vegas (há controvérsias sobre qual versão é a melhor, porém tanto faz uma ou outra, é por sua conta se acostumar com a que você mais gostar. Sugestões para quem não sabe qual usar são o Vegas Pro 8, para PCs 32-bits e considerado o mais estável de toda a linha da Sony, e o Vegas Pro 13, que se mostra tão estável quanto, porém é apenas para PCs 64-bits), porém você também pode fazer poops no Movie Maker sem muitos problemas (só não espere que saia uma coisa muito boa). Ninguém nunca testou, mas outros editores como o Premiere, Kdenlive (no caso de quem usa Linux, aka Supreme), Openshot, Cinelerra e outros também podem ser usados caso a pessoa possua o conhecimento necessário para se usá-los. 4 - Criação do anal Depois de cagar um tolete inteiro de melda criar sua primeira obra-prima pessoal, é hora de envia-la para o Youtube (ou outro site de vídeos que você possua conta, afinal, só porque se chama "Youtube Poop" não quer dizer que não se possa postá-lo em outros lugares como o Dailymotion). Mas, para isso você deve, mesmo já possuindo um, criar um canal de poops, assim seu canal principal fica fora de risco (assim como evita de se misturar material que não tem nada a ver com poop, como gameplays e otras cositas más). Use o nickname que quiser, seja criativo porém evite ao máximo usar sufixos como "Games" ou "Plays", senão você com certeza vai ter dor de cabeça. 5 - Postagem Você já criou seu poop e já tem o canal. Hora de Aventura entrar em ação! Porém, fique atento a algumas advertências antes de postar: 5.1 - Riscos de se postar um poop Antes de postar qualquer poop no Youtube (ou na internet em si), você deve saber que empresas e sites responsáveis por manter os Direitos Autorais das pessoas estão a solta catando e mandando as contas de vários poopers para a casa do caralho o limbo por "Violação dos Direitos Autorais" (também conhecido como "Copyright"). Faz uma reza e vai à luta. Vários poopers ao longo da história foram "lançados para novos desafios" por sites ou empresas como a NBC Universal, Warner Bros., Nintendo e uma das mais odiadas de todas, famosa por assassinar a sangue frio vários poopers bastante idolatrados, a filha duma grande e gorda puta paga de bordel Viacom. Costumamos botar a culpa no Youtube/Google, e apesar deles também terem a parcela de culpa deles por serem mercenários, eles são só um pau-mandado dessas empresas. Muitas vezes também acontece de um pooper sofrer com falsos claims de copyright de pessoas desconhecidas que não fazem parte das empresas de mídia, devido à estrutura falha do YouTube. Por sorte, se você desejar, existe o Dailymotion, que é tipo um "paraíso fiscal" dos Poopers, pois a Google não comprou o site, o que por sua vez fez com que essas empresas de mídia não o vigiassem tanto quanto vigiam o Youtube, ou seja, cerveja o risco de strike por Copyright lá é que nem você ganhar na Mega Sena, então poste à vontade lá. Vários poopers como EstPalmoninha2, 007cadaver, Supremesonicbrazil, Yagoshi300, Brener Marcos, Isasapiens e outros estão começando a migrar para lá devido ao caos que o Youtube se tornou ultimamente (NOTA: não é preciso trocar a sigla para "DMPBR", não há sentido em trocar a sigla só porque se trocou de plataforma, mas também quem sou eu pra julgar o que os outros fazem). 6 - Fama Depois de postar vários poops bem bosta legaizinhos, já deveriam existir uns 100000000001 de fãs, não é mesmo? NÃO! A "Fama" dos poopers é relativa ao seu trabalho. Poopers com 400 a quase 1000 inscritos geralmente se frustram por ver que seus poops não passam dos 200 views, os que cresceram mais ainda (4000-5000 subs por ae) também sofrem com o mesmo problema. Uma vez que um poop ou um MV saem do underground, no entanto, a história é outra. Mas mesmo assim, são (pelo menos) uns 4-5 anos de ralação extrema para sentir uma diferença, infelizmente, Vários poopers veteranos se aposentaram no auge da fama ou simplesmente pararam de exercer seu ofício por não aguentarem a fama repentina, como HordaRural, Mestre3224, Chinelin, etc. O mais importante: não deixe a fama subir à sua cabeça. Muitos poopers se deixaram levar e acabaram se tornando o que chamamos de "câncer". 7 - Epílogo/Comentários do editor (Aviso de palavras melosas) Poopers como guilhox estão no youtube desde 2009 e estão em atividade até hoje. e possuem na média, 8000 inscritos apenas (Exceto o próprio Guilhox que alcançou a incrível marca de 21.000 inscritos). Claro que para poopers, 1000 inscritos já é uma escala inimaginável de fama, mas, ainda sim, no sistema padrão do Youtube, não passariam de canais remotos criados a uns 2 meses apenas. Como todos nós notamos, poopers como o Mestre3224 levaram anos para alcançar o auge da fama, e alguns demoram ainda mais, outros foram aposentados antes ou pouco depois de terem chegado a seu auge, e nem sequer puderam experimentar (ou experimentaram muito pouco) o gosto de ter de 8 mil seguidores pra cima. Outros ainda foram cortados de maneira abrupta e perderam todo seu árduo trabalho da noite pro dia. Ou seja, a fama no mundo dos poopers é algo que vem lentamente, é bem superficial e pouco recompensador, mas que se trabalhado direito pode ser de maneira rápida, intensa e recompensadora. Isso acontece não só com poopers mas também com canais que não tem nada a ver com poop, como é o caso do ColoniaContraAtaca. Infelizmente a maioria dos poopers que chegam a seu auge tão depressa assim, acabam tendo suas vidas sociais destruídas devido ao alto tempo e esforço investidos nisso, combinado com a insistência dos fãs em querer MAIS e MAIS poops, acabam aposentados antes da hora, como o Chinelin, que não possui mais seu canal desde Fevereiro de 2013. Infelizmente, para muitas pessoas fazer poops é como um passatempo temporário, e devido a isso, algum dia, eventualmente, os últimos poopers veteranos irão se aposentar também, deixando apenas lembranças remotas de um passado que, um dia, já foi uma plataforma de belas e históricas criações, e deixando espaço para poopers novatos, que, talvez um dia, se tornem tão famosos quanto os veteranos de 2007 à 2009 são hoje para nós. Termino aqui com uma reflexão. Ao trilhar o caminho do conteúdo multimídia, seja poop ou qualquer outra coisa, você tem duas estradas: uma é a estrada fácil, a estrada dos "câncers", a que te leva ao estrelato em pouco tempo, mas que também denigre sua imagem e te faz usar métodos considerados "antiéticos" por muitos. É a famosa "estrada da panelinha" ou "estrada das drogas", uma vez que você entra não tem mais volta. A outra estrada é a estrada mais longa e a mais difícil, mas é a mais honesta. É aquela que você dá o melhor de si, mostra ao mundo o que você tem de melhor, mas que devido à natureza humana é quase sempre esquecida em prol da estrada mais fácil. O que te mantém nessa estrada é o seu amor por criar conteúdo de qualidade acima de tudo. Qual é a estrada que você quer trilhar? A escolha é sua. 8. Adendo/Comentários do re-editor (Supreme) O criador original me deixou tirar umas partes então o que tem a partir daqui são somente conselhos pessoais: * Um dos pontos mais importantes: poop não é um emprego, é um hobby. Se você está se forçando assim meua migo, sinto muito mas você vai acabar que nem o Chinelin. * O ritmo de postagem do pooper é irrelevante, muitos poopers bons postam a cada milênio, outros postam adoidado 4 ou 5 coisas por dia. Poste suas coisas no tempo que quiser ou o quanto você aguentar, mas não se force por causa dos outros. * Uma source não é "mais importante" que a outra, quem define a "importância" é você mesmo. Isso inclui sources "overused", toda source é aproveitável até o infinito. O que importa é como você edita a mesma. * Não custa relembrar: a fama é uma possível consequência dos seus atos como pooper, não um objetivo. Foque no poop, não na repercussão do mesmo. * Não tem biscoito e nem o higiênico dos dois. E como sempre, não levem isso a sério (ainda mais porque eu não consigo falar sério com esse tipo de assunto), é só um ponto de vista sobre um assunto que é basicamente a Bíblia, se você levar a sério você pira e vira crente galo cego. Keep Calm and Poop On. Tornando-se um pooper Category:Estudar